How to train your dragon 2 premiere
by Nightfly123
Summary: The cast of How to train your dragon 2 are at a premiere for the sequel to the first movie and they answer questions about the movie and the sequel to it and the differences between the first and second.


**Hello everyone. here is the 1st chapter to my newest story called how to train your dragon 2 premiere. I hope you will enjoy it :)**

Hiccup, the riders and all of the dragons are at the premiere for their second movie: How to train your dragon 2. While the dragons go to have some play time, Hiccup and the rest of the dragon riders answer questions about the movie and the sequel to it. "Excuse me, Hiccup what do you think about the movie?" asked a news reporter. "Well I think that the second movie is really good and I enjoyed working on it with Astrid and the rest of the cast, so yeah it was really good to fun on filming it" said Hiccup, smiling. "Hey Astrid, how did it feel like to work with Hiccup in the scenes where it was just you and him?" asked a another reporter. "It felt really amazing to work with Hiccup on the scenes where it was just me and him because we are now officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend both in the movie and not in the movie, so it was amazing to work with him" said Astrid, earning a kiss on the lips from Hiccup.

"We heard there is going to be a how to train your dragon 3 movie and we would like your thoughts on the 3rd film?" asked a BBC news reporter. "Yeah there were talks about doing a third film and we are really looking forward to it and it should be a blast, Me and the rest of the cast are looking forward to working on it" said Hiccup. "I think it should be exciting for all of us to be working on a third film and I think there will be more action packed scenes where we kick the bad guy's butt, so yeah it should be interesting working on it" said Astrid, smiling. "What scenes did you find hard to film when you was filming the second movie?" asked a another reporter. "To be honest the scenes I found really hard to film was the scene where my dad gets killed unintentionally by Toothless who was being mind controlled by the evil bewilderbeast and the scene where I shoot a flaming arrow into my dead dad's ship because when I first read the script I was nearly brought to tears because I just couldn't believe there was going to be a scene where my dad dies and that had a big affect on me but I managed to pull through and do the scene" said Hiccup, uncertain.

"The scenes I found really hard to film was the scene where I am trying to get myself and the rest of the riders free from Drago's grasp and the scene where Stoick gets killed because I was shaking at the thought that Stoick was going to die in this film but I managed to pull through and film the scene" said Astrid, uncertain. "Do you want a how to train your dragon 4 film to happen and would you like to work on it?" asked a reporter. "Yeah because I love the how to train your dragon film series and I would jump at the chance to work on the 4th film, so yeah I want a how to train your dragon 4 film to happen" said Hiccup, smiling. "Am with Hiccup because I also love the how to train your dragon film series and I wish it would never end, so yeah I also want a how to train your dragon 4 film to happen" said Astrid.

"Do you want to appear in and work on all future films of the how to train your dragon film series or is How to train your dragon 3 going to be the last movie you will work on?" asked a another reporter. "I want to appear and work on all future films of the film series because there is no way I am going to give up on the films ever, so yeah I want to appear in all future films of the film series and I will have a talk with the director about it" said Hiccup, smiling. "Once again, am with Hiccup because I also want to appear in all future films of the film series and I will also have a talk with the director about it" said Astrid, kissing Hiccup on the cheek.

"We also heard that in the third film, the dragons will in some way disappear and we would like your thoughts on that?" asked a reporter. "Well to be honest I want the dragons to stay on Berk because we have come such a long way to bringing peace between Vikings and dragons but if the dragons do go away I know that one day they will return to Berk" said Hiccup. "I also want the dragons to stay on Berk because with the dragons on Berk things have gone a lot better and I would be heartbroken to see the dragons go away but like Hiccup said one day they will return to Berk" said Astrid. Soon a lot of children and other fans of Hiccup and Astrid came running towards Hiccup and Astrid wanting to have a meet and greet but also want the autograph signed.

"One more question, we also heard you and Astrid are now living in the same house together along with Toothless and Stormfly. We also heard that the dragons will stay on Berk even though in the 3rd film they probably won't, your thoughts?" asked a BBC reporter. "Yep, we now live in the same house together with Toothless and Stormfly and also yes the dragons will be stay on Berk even though in the third film they probably won't" said Hiccup. "I agree with Hiccup because we now live in the same house together with Toothless and Stormfly and also I am happy that the dragons will stay on Berk even though in the third film they probably won't" said Astrid.

"Thanks for your time and have fun with your fans" said the reporter. "We will" said Hiccup and Astrid, at the same time. "That sure was a fun interview" said Hiccup, walking while holding hands with Astrid. "I agree" said Astrid, kissing Hiccup on the lips. "I love you" said Hiccup. "I love you too" said Astrid, as they shared a another passionate kiss and when they broke apart they continued walking while holding hands up to their fans to sign autographs and talk to them which they did.

 **That sure was a very interesting interview. Want to see Hiccup and Astrid signing autographs and talking with their fans? you will have to wait until chapter 5. Anyway please review and I am hoping for some positive ones too. Stay tuned for more :)**


End file.
